


(Podfic) You Play the Cards You're Dealt

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character of Color, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: Sally counts the reasons why she hates Sherlock Holmes.A podfic of "You Play the Cards You're Dealt"
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670
Kudos: 1





	(Podfic) You Play the Cards You're Dealt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Play the Cards You're Dealt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312000) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Google Drive Version:** <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Zk9ouvDzfiYSbihY895g-HHu2PnYSCju/view?usp=sharing>

**Internet Archive Version:** <https://archive.org/details/you-play-the-cards-youre-dealt>

**YouTube Version:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8RtgHFsnQA&lc=UgyS4Bif-tbt7cCEfHV4AaABAg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8RtgHFsnQA&lc=UgyS4Bif-tbt7cCEfHV4AaABAg)


End file.
